The Goth Chick
by raven0698
Summary: The adventures of Percy's 15 year old Goth sister. My first fan fic so please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic so please review give me ideas for new chapters. I want feedback!**

My world crumbled on the night of my fifth birthday. Everything was perfect, or so I thought. My friends were there with presents for me and smiles on their faces. My mom was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on my birthday cake. Everything was as it should be. That's when I heard the screaming. It was my mother. I ran in yelling for her, but she turned to me and mouthed one word: _Run_. I never forget the look on her face. She looked so sad. She knew she was going to die but she wasn't scared. She died to save me. It was my job to make sure she didn't die in vain.

My dad, who I'd never met and whom my mom never mentioned, took me in. But my dad isn't just any ordinary guy my mom fell in love with. I know what your thinking. The regular stuff like: oh everyone thinks their dad is special and all that. But when I say it I mean really special. Like godly special and by that I mean my dad is Poseidon. Greek god of the seas. I know what your probably thinking: Greek gods, those are myths! I mean you've got to be joking right? ….. blah, blah, blah. But no I'm serious, and when I say serious I mean dead serious. He's my dad. Which gives me super awesome powers like: I can breathe under water, control water (that can be seriously cool), and heal myself by being in water. Pretty cool huh? But there's a down side to all the cool stuff. Demigods (that's what we're called) give off an aura. The more powerful the demigod the stronger the demigod aura. Our aura attracts monsters. That's where things get messy. See, I'm a daughter of one of the Big Three Gods. Which means I 'm really powerful. Which also means I attract more monsters than other demigods. That's not so good. Anyway, in case some of you are a bit slow and haven't realized this yet. Greek Mythology is real. Yeah, that would be all of the myths and legends about the Greek gods and heroes(demigods) are true. Yup, the whole enchilada.

It's been ten years since my dad took me to his under water palace. He raised me there and taught me about my heritage and what it means for me. He trained me to fight with celestial bronze, the weapons of the gods, They make monsters disintegrate. Since unfortunately you can't actually kill a monster. They just disintegrate and regenerate later on. Anyway, I've been bugging him forever to let up to the world above so I can get some field experience and go to school like a normal kid. Or as normal as you can get when your half Greek god. So I'm fifteen and he's finally letting me go up to the normal world. Not that his realm isn't normal. But, you know what I mean. So, anyway guess what happens when I get up to the beach there's a bunch of uglies waiting for me. What a great surprise! So I disintegrate the shit out of them and get on the subway to the Upper East side. Apparently, or at least from what dad said I'm supposed to meet someone there who will take me to Camp Half-Blood. I should probably tell you what that is. Camp Half- Blood is a safe place for demigods to train to fight monsters and face all the dangerous stuff that comes with being a demigod. There are magical borders around camp that keep monsters from getting in. I 'm going there to continue my training and hopefully, get a quest. See, if you get a quest you get to go do something to prove your worth as a hero. I'm hoping I get one. But I probably won't. Dad would never let me. But, anyway I have to actually make it to camp without dying first. So, I got off at the stop I was told to and I find see a dude wearing a baseball cap and baggy jeans, who also happens to be crippled; a satyr in disguise.

" So where to next?" I asked. I was pretty sure he knew where to go from here.

"We need a taxi," he said," By the way I'm ….," I didn't get his name though because just then a huge cyclopes came bumbling over and said

" Mmmm...yummy a tasty girl and a savory satyr,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its taken so long to write. It's just that school is open and I have loads of homework. I'll probably have chapter 3 up soon because we don't have school on Columbus Day. So it'll be up over the weekend. Anyway here's chapter 2.**

So one-eye's got us backed in a corner and satyr dude's freaking out and begging him not to it us. So far I have two options: kill the cyclopes now, or wait until satyr dudes about to pee his pants and then kill it. I think I'll go with option two. Since I've got the choice why not? So I'm standing here watching the cyclopes close in. At this point he doesn't even remember me. He's only got eyes for the satyr. Which, now that I think about it sounds really lame because I am way better looking than woolly pants over here.

So, Mr. Cyclopes just closed in for the kill and I'm right behind him. Right before he gets goat boy I stab him straight in the back and he disintegrates on the spot. But there's more. Goat boy decides to collapse on the spot too. So now here I am with a passed out satyr and no clue what to do or where to go. So I decide to do the most logical thing for a regular person to do. In short I did something that was basically committing suicide for a demigod. I passed out on a bench next to woolly pants.

So here's the good news: got boy and I actually woke up. The bad news; There was a bunch of ugly monsters waiting for us. So goat boy just gives me a I'm scared for my life look. Ugh, I hate satyrs when they're like that. So I just roll my eyes and beat the shit out of those monsters, literally. Then I ask him the important question, " Where to next?"

"First, we get as far from this subway station as possible. Monsters will be able to track our sent better under ground," he said urgently.

" Okay, that shouldn't be too hard. We just need to move fast." I stated calmly.

So we beat out of there as fast as we could while still keeping a low profile. But we still made it in record time for a regular teen assisting a crippled guy. Anyway, so we got out on to the street and crossed which got us a great amount of insults. But if that hadn't happened then we'd be in trouble. That's normal in New York. So we stopped to catch our breath. Big mistake apparently a hell hound had been stalking us the entire way. But goat boy hadn't noticed cause we'd been moving so fast. So Scooby Doo decides to jump us. That may sound funny. But let me tell you getting jumped by a giant dog that has no intention other than to kill you and gnaw on your bones for the rest of it's life is not fun. So I finally stab it and get yelled at for stabbing a poodle. The mist is amazing. Oh, I should probably explain about that. The mist is a magical fog that distorts what demigods see to fit what a mortal could understand without going crazy. There are some mortals that can see through the mist though. It would suck to be one of those few. You wouldn't know what to think. Most would probably just check themselves in to a mental hospital. Anyway,So goat boy and I are running again and finally he says. " Stop. We're taking a taxi". I gave him one of those looks you only give people that your absolutely sure have lost it. Then I said, " What? Are you crazy you can't just take taxi to camp Half-Blood!" and he says,

" You can take a taxi to long Island Sound."

"But that's going to cost us a fortune,and last time I checked neither of us was filthy rich!"I growled. I'll admit it I was pissed off. I was stranded in New York with a clueless satyr and no way to get to camp. There was no way we would get to camp. We'd be eaten alive first. So then goat boy decides that I'm right and says " Maybe we should just run there".

"What! Are you crazy? It'd be easier to just jack a car."I said hope my voice. I want to hot wire a car. Every one goes through that phase. So then we actually did jack a car. It only took five minutes(due to my amazing bad ass skills), and we were zooming down the road to camp. Things were going well until we saw a huge hell hound and some dracanae( Snake women) following us. We were at the base of Half-Blood Hill. Goat boy and I got out of the car and started walking up the hill hoping they wouldn't notice us. But I stepped on a twig(How pathetic is that?). It cracked and the whole group turned on us and snarled. Now I know your hoping for some really detailed fighting scene with a bunch of monster slaying. But, to tell you the truth I was tired and I'd just about reached my limits. But of course More uglies showed up. So I had to kill some of them. After killing five dracanae and two hell hounds I was pretty sure I wasn't going to live much longer. But then I had one of my brilliant ideas(nice timing huh?). So I grabbed goat boy who was lying on the ground whimpering(Yeah that's really gonna help)and ran for it then right when the monsters were going to charge and kill us I summoned a huge tidal wave that erupted out of the ground (Don't ask me how that happened cause I don't have a freakin clue). In short it was probably the awesome thing I've ever done. It acted as a wall and kept the monsters at bay so goat boy ( I really need to stop calling him that and ask him his name) and I could get over the magical borders that protect camp. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update. As You all know I do not own The Percy Jackson series. Although I wish I did. I forgot to put a disclaimer on my first two chapters(amateur mistake). Anyway here goes.**

When I finally came to I was in some sort of infirmary. I tried to sit up and a wave of pain washed over me. I automatically reached for the glass of water at the bedside table and chugged it. Ahhh. Much better. The pain left my body as quickly as it had come. The woozy feeling replaced with alertness and refreshment. Then it hit me. Goat boy!(I really need to ask for his name) I never got to check if he was alright . I swing out of the cot and grab all my stuff. Luckily I don't have to go far because he practically rams(hahaha punny) into me "Hey! Goat... I really need to ask you. What's your name?" I say startled.

"Oh, right I never did tell you but I've really kind of gotten used to Goat boy." he said laughing. "Oh come on at least tell me so I know." I say. "It's Steve" he says still laughing. I still don't see what he thinks is so funny. But anyway. He takes me on a tour of the camp. They have everything here. A dining pavilion, a rock climbing wall that spills lava and boulders(yes REAL lava and boulders), a bunch of cabins for all the major and minor gods kids, an armory,strawberry fields , a volleyball court(complete with sand and satyrs), and a forest full of monsters. Where apparently the heroes play capture the flag. Same rules as P.E except here your armed with dangerous weapons that you can seriously injure people with. Sounds like my kind of game. Oh and did I mention the Pegasus stables? Yes I said Pegasus. But that's not even the cool part(the part that they can fly isn't what I'm talking about either). See because I'm a daughter of Poseidon, who created horses, I can communicate with them telepathically. (for those of you who didn't get a word I just said that means I can talk to them with my mind). It's so cool! I talked to this awesome black Pegasus named blackjack. Apparently he knows Percy Jackson, my extremely famous(for saving the world. Read the books people) half-brother. So yeah. Anyway then I met with Chiron. He's the activities director at camp Half Blood. I also met Mr. D. Which is short for Dionysus.(But don't call him that unless you want him to vaporize you to bits) he's well he the camp director but he doesn't really do anything but get everybody's names wrong. Well if he does anything else I have yet to see him do it. But finally I see a familiar face. Familiar meaning I've seen this person before I'm introduced. Tyson My Cyclops half-brother. Who has told me all about camp and Percy our half-brother. Who just so happens to be with Tyson. I smile when Tyson grins happily and runs over to greet me.

"Alex you are here? At camp. Does daddy know?" He says confused but happy all the same."Yes, dad knows Tyson." I say grinning at him. "Yay! Meet Percy, he is our big brother that I told you about." He says the excitement plain on his one-eyed face." Percy on the other hand looks really confused. " Wait, hold on Tyson," he says, "what are you talking about? How do you know her?" Tyson looks a bit confused so I step in. "Hi Percy, I'm Alex Tyson knows me because I live down in Our dad's palace. It's a long story." I finish with that as a response to the look on his face."Okay. I wish I could say that made sense but, seeing how most of the stuff in my life doesn't make sense I'm okay with it." he says shrugging. "I know right? You'd think life would make a little more sense for me living with our dad and all. But I'm just as lost as you are." I say sympathizing. " Well that's gratifying," he chuckles. Wow my half- brothers are so awesome. I officially LOVE it here.


End file.
